guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
And a Hero Shall Lead Them
Overview Summary #Gain the rank of Sunspear General or be a leader Kormir recruited from a foreign land. To gain promotion points, talk to Kournan priests to earn the respect of the Kournan people. #Speak to Koss in the Command Post at the Sunspear Sanctuary. #Rescue the remaining Sunspear forces. #Watch out for long-range Kournan Spotters. #Watch out for sentry traps. #Talk to Commander Suha. #See Rojis for your reward. Obtained from :Lonai in Command Post Requirements :The Great Escape :Koss must be in your party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"We need to evacuate the wounded, but we'll never make it to the coast with everyone in the country against us. However, it seems not all Kournans are happy with Varesh. If we can win over more of the populace, it will make the evacuation that much easier. The local '''priests' may be able to help us with that. :But, to make all of this work, we'll need a new leader...and I think it should be you! Of course, you'll have to be able to command the respect of all Sunspears. Therefore you must first achieve the rank of '''Sunspear General' or be one of the distinguished leaders Kormir herself recruited from foreign lands. When you are ready, Koss will update you on the evacuation plans."'' ::Accept: "I am honored by your confidence in me!" ::Reject: "I'm not worthy." ::When asked about quest: "If you want to lead the Sunspear evacuation, you must first attain the rank of '''Sunspear General' unless you are one of the distinguished leaders Kormir recruited from foreign lands. The local priests have much sway with the populace. Speak with them to see how we can win over the hearts and minds of the Kournan people. Then, have Koss update you on the evacuation plans."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Koss) :"While I was at the garrison, I overheard talk of the captured Sunspears to the north of Nundu Bay. Rojis will meet us in the Venta Cemetery to assist with the evacuation. We must proceed with caution, however: the guards use sentry traps to keep wild creatures from wandering into their perimeter. :''We must rescue as many Sunspears as we can and evacuate them before Margrid ups her fare." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koss: "Nerashi warned me about those spotters. They will alert the archers to fire on us with longbows if we're not careful." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Captured Sunspear: "There's Koss!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Koss: "There are sently traps just ahead. We'll have to tread lightly around them." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Captured Sunspear: "Koss! Now is our chance!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Koss: "Looks like we have to deal with both to get these guys free." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Captured Sunspear: "For Istan!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Commander Suha) :"Ahai! It is good to see you survived! Rojis made it out of Gandara as well, hanging onto a barrel! He figured out a way to disarm those blasted traps the Kournans have been using as well. Brilliant mind, that Sunspear." ::'''Player response: "What's the status of the evacuation?" :"It's not looking good. There are Kournan troops everywhere, and we need to evacuate our people immediately. Let me know when you and Koss are ready to muster the troops. Then Rojis can tell you how to disarm those traps." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :Koss: "Okay, listen up!" :Koss: "We lost the fleet at the Battle of Gandara, but we're not stuck here." :Koss: "I've arranged passage back to Istan." :Koss: "There's one hitch. There's a Kournan garrison between us and the ship that'll take us home." :': ' :'''Koss: "Maybe you'd better explain the plan." :': "We're going to lead you to the ships, but we're going to have to move quickly." :': ''"The longer we're out in the open, the more likely the Kournans will come down on us." :'''Koss: "Most of you are in no shape to fight. Just stick close, and we'll get you home safe." :Koss: "Be sure to check with Rojis about the sentry traps. Other than that, we're ready to go." Reward Dialogue :"Good to see you, my friend! And to think you've got all your arms and legs intact after all you've been through! :As a matter of fact, I have managed to figure out a way to disarm those pesky sentry traps. I'll show you how once we're on our way. That corsair, Margrid, is waiting on the other side of the garrison. I'll stay behind and direct any stragglers. Take this, you'll need it." Followup :Venta Cemetery (mission) Walkthrough If Elonian-born, get promoted to Sunspear General (2,500 Sunspear Promotion Points), then head into Sunward Marches and start rescuing captured Sunspears. Do remember that Kournan Spotters have a much larger aggro range. Notes *Foreign (non-Nightfall) characters no longer need to become Sunspear Generals for this quest. This change was implemented with the December 1st 2006 update. *As long as 1 captured Sunspear survives you can finish this quest. You can use the 6 captured Sunspears as extra force to capture elite skills (e.g., Avatar of Lyssa). *The rank requirement can be avoided for native Elonians if they are grouped with a non-Elonian, or with an Elonian of General rank who also has the quest active. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points